Everlasting Love
by FaDeDsMiLe666
Summary: Defintely AU!! Padme does tell Aankin she is pregnant. What does he do? What happens afterwards? Re-Vised.
1. Telling him

Title: Everlasting Love Author: JediBunny6869 Author Email:KillerBunny543@aol.com Category:Series Keywords: Anakin, Vader, pregnant, Amidala, Love Spoilers: None Rating: pg Summary: What if Amidala told Anakin she was pregnant before he left to be a sith. Alternative Universe. How does Amidala deal with her husband leaving? What does Anakin do? Disclaimer: Umm....duh. I dont own star wars or anything related to it. If I did I wouldnt be writing this. Id be sitting in my mansion eating a big mac, and getting a tan. Authors Note: This story is AU. I hope you like it. If you have any advice or soemthing you want me to do with the story then email me.  
  
Everlasting Love  
Chapter 1-Telling Him  
  
She had just found out , yep she was pregnant. She just got back from the healers and she just told her. Now, she would be jumping for joy if her jedi husband wasn't acting so strange. Right now her head was spinning. She just couldn't figure out what to do. "Should I tell him," she says ,"What am I saying of course I should tell him." Just as she finished her sentence she heard the door slam. It was definitely Anakin. "Anakin, Annie, I've got something I need to tell you." She said as she nervously ran into her husband. "Ami I've got some news too. " "You first." she said quickly hoping this would delay what she needed to say. "Ok Ami I've decided I'm going to leave the order."  
  
"W-What........?" " Im leaving the Jedi Order Ami." "But......But Annie, the jedi are the ones who have been providing us with our home and everything we need. They have given you a home and family for years now." "I'm not happy with the Jedi Lifestyle Ami, the jedi are holding me back Ami. They kept me from saving my mother. The jedi almost made us leave each other Ami." She truly was at a loss for words here. " Ami,there is more...... I've found something new" "And what's that!?" she said, hte anger pouring out in each word. "I've decided to become a sith Ami, and the sith can really provide us with the money we need and the home we deserve." "Do you know what you would have to do if you were a sith Ani? You would have to kill innocent people, does death at your hands make you feel like more of a man? HUH!!??" She couldn't believe he was actually saying this. How could he even think about doing this. He was silent, but the anger form her words was evident in his eyes. She turned to him and said, "Well, Im not letting you do this Ani. Im not letting you become a sith." He smiled at her."I thought about that Ami. I knew you would try to stop me so.......I did it on my own. I Am a sith now Ami." Her eyes widened. She was in a state of shock.He actually went out and made this huge decision that would not only affect his life but her life and their.... c-childs. Oh no, now that she thought about it she couldn't tell Anakin that she was pregnant. She couldnt and wouldnt let her children grow to be monsters, but it was to late. " Ami what were you going to tell me?" "Nothing..." "What were you going to say Ami" "N-Nothing, it doesn't matter now" "TELL ME AMI.NOW. " "I-I cant Ani.....its nothing." Before she could say anymore he slapped her. Her hand flew to her cheek. It stung so bad. She was shocked that he could do htis to her and......now she was scared. "Tell me Ami NOW" " IM PREGNANT ANNIE IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO KNOW....... I'm pregnant" she said sadly. The last words coming out in a sob.She looked at him with scared eyes. His face was unreadable. What was he going to do now. A thousand thoughts filled her mind. She couldnt breath. What was going to happen to her baby and herslef now? Suddenly he broke the uncomfortable silence. "That's great Ami.now we can truly be happy with our new lives. You and me together AMi, without anything stopping us. We can watch our child grow, and then when its old enough he or she can stand by my side. We could be the strongest siths. We could kill Palpatine and rule the Empire!Now we can truly be happy with our new lives. " Right then she knew no matter what she couldn't go with him. No matter how much she loved him she couldnt be apart of that. " Your life Annie, not mine...or our child's." "What?" "I'm not going with you Annie." "Yes, you are Ami your going whether you like it or not." "IM NOT GOING ANNIE." Before she had time to think Anakin had hit her right in the face. "Don't you yell at me, understand? She couldn't take it if he could hit her now, right after he found out she was pregnant with his child, then what would he do to there child when its born or to her? That's when she snapped. "Leave" "Excuse Me" "I said leave" "Angel......." und "Leave NOW, get out of my house" "Fine Padme Ami-dala! Ill leave but ill never come back NEVER understand me" "Just leave you heartless bastard, leave" And with that Anakin Skywalker left. She could not believe what she just did. And after the shock wore off the tears and pain along with grief came, like a hard backlash. "My Annie , my annie is gone forever" Then she fell to her knees with her head in her hands and let the tears of grief fall. For at that time she realized that her husband was gone and was not coming back to her.  
  
To be continued...... 


	2. Telling Them

Title:Everlasting Love Author:JediBunny6869 Author Email:KillerBunny543@aol.com Category:Series Keywords:Anakin, Vader, Pregnant, Amidala, Love Spoilers:None Rating:pg Summary:What if Amidala told Anakin she was pregnant before he left to be a sith. Alternative Universe. How does Amidala deal with her husband leaving? What does Anakin do? Disclaimer:Umm....duh. I dont own star wars or anything related to it. If I did I wouldnt be writing this. Id be sitting in my mansion eating a big mac, and getting a tan. Authors Note:This story is AU. I hope you like it. If you have any advice or soemthing you want me to do with the story then email me.  
  
Everlasting Love  
Chapter 2-Telling Them  
  
She sat there and cried. Padme Amidala Skywalker, brave leader, was crying. She never cried. She was not one to show her weaknesses, but how could she not cry? Her husband, her first love, her true love had just left her. Suddenly she stopped crying. She had to be strong. She had to be strong for herself, but most of all for her baby. She would do anything to protect this child. To keep him or her safe. It hurt her to say htis, but she would do anything to keep it safe from.........its father. How could this be happening to her? Her dream of having a family finally came true, but this........this was not what she had really wanted. Her dreams were shattered, but she would not cry any longer. She slowly got up and opened the door. She turned to look at her home that she had once shared with her husband. She guessed she would probably never see this again. She closed her eyes and sighed. The left out the door, locking it behind her. She knew what she had to do.She had to tell the jedi. When htey found out her and anakin were married they...... *Flashback* "Padme thank you for coming on such short notice. Anakin, Obi-Wan thank you for coming." "Whats wrong Master Windu? Was there an attack?" "No nothing like that, but we have found something we think might be interesting to you." They just stared at the Jedi Masters waiting. "Important htis news is. Might want to sit down you probably will Obi-Wan." Yoda chimed in. " No thank you Master Yoda.....what is this news?" Padme had started getting nervous. Did they know? If they did for how long? What would she say to them? Anakin on the other hand was not worried. He had no clue that this might be what they were talking about. Padme kept glancing to her side at Anakin. " Concerning your padawan and the senator this is." Pamde knew it! They knew they had to. She looked at Anakin who was now sweating heavily.His eyes moving back and forth from Yoda to Obi-Wan to Padme. "We have just found out that your padawan and the senator have gona behind our backs and gotten married." Obi-Wans eyes widen, and he looked at Anakin. "A-Anain how...how could you?" "I love her Obi-Wan, and she loves me." " Did she tell you this Anakin. She couldve been lieing. Thats what politicians do.Well, Anakin it is obvious they are going to make you choose. So.....you must choose now. The jedi or her. " Padme was getting angry. He spoke of her as if she was not there. She loved Anakin and she was going to tell them all. " Do not speak of me as if im not here Obi-Wan. Over the years I thought we had become friends but I guess I was wrong. I DO love Anakin. What ever you say or do will not change that." Obi-Wan disregarded what she said and turned to Anakin. "WHich one Anakin?" "Her....H-Her Obi-Wan." "Then leave Padawan." "Silence Obi-Wan. We never told the boy to choose. We will tell him we are mad, but we will not make him choose between us or his love. You may leave now Obi-Wan, we will speak with you later." Obi-Wan turned and walked out of the room. With his head hanging low. "Anakin, Padme.....I will tell you I am not happy with this, but it is obvious you will not change your minds. So....." "Congratulations Young Padawan." Anakin and Padme looked up at Yoda and smiled.All the amsters smiled at them. " Now go off and do what young married couples should do." Anakin and Padme blushed adn looked down. Then Master Windu realized his words and blushed. Yoda luaghed at this. "I-I ment go be happy and in love...not...." They looked up and looked at each other. She took his hand in hers and they walked out of the room together. "May the force be with you Young Skywalker." *End Flashback* ......they had been more then great, but Obi-Wan. He......he was not accepting. After a few weeks he started talking to Anakin again. He told us he forgave us and was happy for us, but only after having a long talk with Anakin. He may have accepted our marriage, but a baby. How wouold she tell them? How would she tell them all that had gona on that day? How would she tell them of her pregnancy and of Anakins turning, but she knew she must. She finally made it to the jedi temple.  
The jeid called her in along with Obi-Wan. "There was soemthing you needed to tell us Padme?" "U-Ummm...yes master windu." She looked up at them and they gasped seeing her tear stained face. "I-I went to the healers today becuase I was feeling ill..." "Are you alright?" Obi-Wans worried voice interupted. "Y-Yes, but i found out I was pregnant." k Yoda smiled."Knew this I did. Happy for you we are." Obi-Wan on the other hand was wide eyed, but to my surprise he smiled. "Thats not all....," They frowned they could tell it was bad news."Anakin came home today and he told em he is leaving the jedi order to eb a sith. Then he left me. I came here directly afterwords....I" She broke down crying in fornt of them. She fell to her knees. She felt so weak. She couldnt believe she broke down in front of them. Obi-Wan ran to her and put his arms around her. Her and Obi-Wan had gotten closer since he forgave them. They were friends. "Shhh......its ok." He stuttered out. He felt like doing exactly what Padme was doing at the moment. He had thought of Anakin as a son. He felt like his heart had broken. The jedi jsut stared with a sad look in their eyes. "W-We are sorry Padme,Obi-Wan.We know how close you both were to Anakin. Padme you may stay in the jedi temple for now. Obi-Wan will take you to get your things and help you find a room to stay in. You both are dismissed." Padme got up and turned Obi-Wan falling close behind.  
  
To be continued....... 


	3. Gone

Title:Everlasting Love Author:JediBunny6869 Author Email:KillerBunny543@aol.com Category:Series Keywords:Anakin, Vader, Pregnant, Amidala, Love Spoilers:None Rating:pg Summary:What if Amidala told Anakin she was pregnant before he left to be a sith. Alternative Universe. How does Amidala deal with her husband leaving? What does Anakin do? Disclaimer:Umm....duh. I dont own star wars or anything related to it. If I did I wouldnt be writing this. Id be sitting in my mansion eating a big mac, and getting a tan. Authors Note:This story is AU. I hope you like it. If you have any advice or soemthing you want me to do with the story then email me.  
  
Everlasting Love  
Chapter 3-Gone  
  
It had been three months since she had last seen him. She still couldnt believe it had been that long. The jedi Allowed her to go one last time to Naboo. So now she was sitting down in the same feild she first realized her love for Anakin. Her stomach had grown and they had found out she was going to give birth to twins, but they also told her she wouldnt get to see her son. Her duaghter would know her as the shy baby sitter. She'd never really be a mother. Her eyes were closed and her legs were spread out in fornt of her. "P-Padme..." It was Obi-Wan. He had helped her alot these past monthes. He had protected her when she needed it. Some people even believed they were lovers, but that was not true. She loved Anakin to much to do that to him. Her and Obi- Wan were just friends. "Padme we need to leave." "Why!? I've lost my love, my babies are being taken away from me after nirth, and now you are taking my memories away. I dont want to leave. This is all I have left." "I-Im sorry Padme strict orders." He held out a hand to her and she used it to help herslef up. They walked together back to the ship. When they got to the ship she sat down and sighed. How did this all happen. Things were never suppose to be this way. She closed her eyes and nodded off. Obi-Wan told the pilot to go, and sat down a few seats down form padme. He looked at her and sighed. She had been through so much. He was her fiend and he was thee for her, but she had lost her husband, and now after what they've told her about her children.....he thought she would just die. He tried his hardest to sleep. The pilot looked at him and said" Uh...sir we need to land. We are low on fuel." Obi-Wan sneered. GOD! Couldnt this amn think of that when they were on Naboo? "Fine stop here." "Sir there is alot of volcanoes here. One could errupt and we may not have enough time to go." "Just do it." When they landed Obi-Wan immediatley felt the presence of his old padawan, and cursed himself for not feeling it earlier. He turned towards the pilot and said "Stay here and watch Padme. DO NOT let her leave this ship." "Yes sir." Obi-Wan turned and searched for Anakin while his hand was firmly grasping his lightsaber that hung around his belt. He was getting tired and was going to turn away when he heard it. " Tired old man?" Obi-Wan turned and found the same old padawan he had last seen, but now his eyes held a strange dark color to them. "Padawan." "I am not your padawan anymore Jedi." "Yes...Of course...." "Where is she?" "Where is who?" "Dont play with me Obi-Wan. Where is my wife?" "She is not here An..." "VADER. Its vader now and I know she is here. I felt her presence." Obi-Wan went silent. "Tell me where she is or die Obi=Wan." Vader pulled out his lightsaber in an instant and swung at obi-wan. Obi-Wan reached for his saber and they fought. Vader had the upper hand. When Obi- Wan hit him. Surprise Attack. He felt stupid for not seeing it. vader fell backwards into the Lava. Obi-Wan ran to grab his hand just in time, but Vader pulled it away, and fell into the pit. Obi-Wan fell to the ground and a tear left his eye. he got up and slowly walked back ot the ship. When he got there Padme was yelling at the pilot for not letting her out. "LET ME OUT" "Im sorry ma'am he orderede me t..."  
  
"I DONT CARE!!" She turned towards Obi-Wan when she heard him coming. He walked into the ship. She looked at him and knew something was wrong. "O-Obi-Wan?" He sat down and put his head in his hands. "Sit padme there is soemthing you need to know." She sat next to him. "P-Padme he is........Anakin is dead." Her eyes filled with tears. "N-No......." "I saw him and he fought me. I had to fight back. He fell into the lava pit. I tried to help him but he pulled away." "Y-You killed him?" "No he fell Padme.." "You pushed him." "I tried to help but he pulled away." "You killed him obi-Wan." "I-I Padme?" "Leave me alone. I need to be alone. LEAVE!" He got up and went to the cargo pit. The pilot started the engine and looked back at the widow. She was laying on the seat. Her head in her hands. Tears flowing out of her eyes. She sobbed and sighed and beat the chair. "Why!? Why,Why, Why!?" She continued to repeat it to herself. He turned back, and flew away. Leaving this hell behind.  
  
To be continued...... 


	4. Him

Title:Everlasting Love Author:JediBunny6869 Author Email:KillerBunny543@aol.com Category:Series Keywords:Anakin, Vader, Pregnant, Amidala, Love Spoilers:None Rating:pg Summary:What if Amidala told Anakin she was pregnant before he left to be a sith. Alternative Universe. How does Amidala deal with her husband leaving? What does Anakin do? Disclaimer:Umm....duh. I dont own star wars or anything related to it. If I did I wouldnt be writing this. Id be sitting in my mansion eating a big mac, and getting a tan. Authors Note:This story is AU. I hope you like it. If you have any advice or soemthing you want me to do with the story then email me.  
  
Everlasting Love  
Chapter 4-Him  
  
"HELP!!!" Anakin was holding on to a rock.(In my story he doesnt get burned) He was so close to falling into the pit. He needed to get help. "Help!!" "Hold on Vader. I am here." It was Palpatine. He had come for him. See that was why he stayed with him.  
  
"Hurry!"  
  
"Silence." He used his powers to help him up. Anakin fell on the ground and sighed. "Thank You" "Come boy we must go now." Anakin slowly got up and followed his new master. *Back in the ship*  
  
"Sit boy. I have things to deal with." Anakin walked into the cargo pit to sleep. He closed the door and fell to the ground. He almost died out there. He almost died at the hands of his master. NO! He wasnt his master anymore. All for her. He needed her. More than anything did he need her. He loved her. She was his soul. He remembered that day when he left her. He remembered leaving but waiting at the door for afew seconds and hearing her.........  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Fine Padme Ami-dala! Ill leave but ill never come back NEVER understand me" He slammed the door, but stopped. He was thinking about what just happened. He just did what he thought he could never do. He left her. He looked down at his hands. Blood? Why was blood on his hands. It wasnt his so it had to be...hers. He heard her crying inside. She never cried.Then it hit him. He hurt her. He closed his eyes an for a second the darkness in his eyes faded and he was the old Anakin. How could he hurt his love. He turned and was about to open the door and hold her in his arms never letting go, but then the darkness returned. He was back. He pulled his hand away in disgust. How could he even think of going back. He had his pride to fend for. He turned and ran away.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
.....crying. She cried for him. Becuase of him. How could he do that to her. H epromised he would never hurt he. It hurt to think of it. WHAT WAS HE SAYING. He cant be thinking these things. The voice that was coming through was a man long dead. He needed her though. He needed her next to him. He needed to feel her,to see her,to breathe her. He would search to the ends of the galaxy just to find her. And he would! He would find her. 


	5. Birth

Title:Everlasting Love Author:JediBunny6869 Author Email:KillerBunny543@aol.com Category:Series Keywords:Anakin, Vader, Pregnant, Amidala, Love Spoilers:None Rating:pg Summary:What if Amidala told Anakin she was pregnant before he left to be a sith. Alternative Universe. How does Amidala deal with her husband leaving? What does Anakin do? Disclaimer:Umm....duh. I dont own star wars or anything related to it. If I did I wouldnt be writing this. Id be sitting in my mansion eating a big mac, and getting a tan. Authors Note:This story is AU. I hope you like it. If you have any advice or soemthing you want me to do with the story then email me.  
  
Everlasting Love  
Chapter 5-Birth  
  
She had just given birth to two beautiful babies. Right now Sabe was washing them off for Padme to hold. Padme watched as Sabe brought the two babies over and sat tehm in their mothers arms. Padme looked at them and cryed. She was in love. These babies were the omst beautiful creatures she ahd ever seen, and they were created by her and Anakin. Then she remembered the facts. She was going to have to give them up. They would be someone elses babies. Soemone else would be there mother and father. She took a good look at the babies. First she looked at the boy. He was very small and very loud. he had only alittle bit of blonde hair and.......those deep blue eyes just like Anakin. She could tell he was going to be loud like her. Always speaking his mind, but yet shy at the same time.She turned to the baby on her other arm. This one was more like her. She had a full head of brown hair and her creamy brown eyes. This child was more quiet, and kept looking at ehr brother like he was annoying her. Padme luaghed at this. She may look like her. but she would have Anakins personality and temper. This on defintely had attitude.  
Padme kissed both babies on their heads and turned to Obi-Wan. "This one," she said as she looked at the boy,"....this one is Luke." She wanted to name her son after her great grandfathjer Lucas. Then she turned and looked at her duaghter."And this cutie is Leia." She remembered Anakin told her if he had a duaghter he would name her Leia. Obi-Wan held out his hands to take the children. Padme looked at him with tears in her eyes. These two angels were the last things she would ever share with her husband. These two babies were all she had left of him. All she had left of their love. She looked down at her babies and back up at Obi-Wan and said,"Obi-Wan please.....please let me have alitle mroe time with my babies....." He looked down at the ground thinking if this was a good idea. "F-For how long?" She looked up surprisedhe wopuld even consider."As long as I can. A few minutes, hours, day,.......years." "Well, I'll have to ask Master Yoda, but for now I can give you a few more minutes with them." She grabbed his hand and squezed it tightly."Thank you Obi-Wan....." He smiled at her and made his way to the jedi temple.  
She watched the door close as he left and looked at Sabe. Sabe nodded and left the room. She turned to her babies and smiled a sad smile. Luke had settled down and Leia was so quiet. She started to sing to her precious babies. "Hush your crying it'll be alright....take my hand hold it tight..." She hummed few tunes then sang "Cuase you'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart always....." Luke fell fast alspeep in his mothers arms, and Leia grabbed her mothers finger and sucked on it. A few seconds later Leia was asleep. Padme gave into her tiredness and laid her head back. She fell asleep with her babies in her arms. 


	6. Time

Title:Everlasting Love Author:JediBunny6869 Author Email:KillerBunny543@aol.com Category:Series Keywords:Anakin, Vader, Pregnant, Amidala, Love Spoilers:None Rating:pg Summary:What if Amidala told Anakin she was pregnant before he left to be a sith. Alternative Universe. How does Amidala deal with her husband leaving? What does Anakin do? Disclaimer:Umm....duh. I dont own star wars or anything related to it. If I did I wouldnt be writing this. Id be sitting in my mansion eating a big mac, and getting a tan. Authors Note:This story is AU. I hope you like it. If you have any advice or soemthing you want me to do with the story then email me.  
  
Everlasting Love  
Chapter 6-Time  
  
Obi-Wan was called into the room. Yoda's eyes were closed and he was sitting on a chair. Obi-Wan walked in a sat down next to him. "On your mind somehtinf is Master Kenobi." "Umm...Yes Master Yoda. I-I was womdering if there was some way that Padme could stay with her children just alittle longer." Yoda opened his eyes. "Taken them you have not?" "Yes Master I-I promised her I would ask." "Told me you have not of these children." "Oh...Excuse me sir. The boy was named Luka, The girl Leia." "Hmmn........" "Master Yoda?" "Answer your question I will. First tell me why." "Master Yoda she ahs helped us very much in the past. She has lost so much and had so much taken away form her. I just want to give her this little bit of time." "Settle down you must Master Kenobi." "Im sorry sir." "Consider this I have." "..........." "And decided I have." ".........." "Time she will have." Obi-Wan smiled."How long sir?" "Hmmn.......think about his I will. Two months she will have." "Thank you Master Yoda, but what of the other Jedi Council." "Talked about this we already have." "Thank you sir." "Leave Now You may." Obi-Wan turned and walked out of the room with a huge smile on his face. 


	7. His Babies

Title:Everlasting Love Author:JediBunny6869 Author Email:KillerBunny543@aol.com Category:Series Keywords:Anakin, Vader, Pregnant, Amidala, Love Spoilers:None Rating:pg Summary:What if Amidala told Anakin she was pregnant before he left to be a sith. Alternative Universe. How does Amidala deal with her husband leaving? What does Anakin do? Disclaimer:Umm....duh. I dont own star wars or anything related to it. If I did I wouldnt be writing this. Id be sitting in my mansion eating a big mac, and getting a tan. Authors Note:This story is AU. I hope you like it. If you have any advice or soemthing you want me to do with the story then email me.  
  
Everlasting Love  
Chapter 7-His Babies  
  
It had been one whole month since the Jedi Council changed their minds. Padme was surprised but grateful of their choice. She even surprised herself at being so good at mothering. She knew what to say and do, and god did she love those children. They were her pride and joy. Of Course her heart still ached for Anakin, but she had her children for only a little longer and didnt want to let her children remember her as sad or depressed, but every night after her children were asleep she would cry until she fell asleep. Right now she was sitting in her little house that the jedi helped her buy for herself. It was a c tue little house. Not exactly big but it wsa just right. She was sitting in the den reading her new book. She had just put the twins to bed. They even had their own room. There was two cribs one blue and oe purple. She had the painted to look like a valley with hills, and the ceiling painted as a sky.  
Then she heard a knock at the door. She looked up form her book. She rarely got visitors. Usually Sabe, Obi-Wan, the Jeid, or her other close friends would call or tell her before they came. She got up and headed to the door. Her eyes were barely open, becuase she was so tired. She opened the door. She couldnt tell who the person was considering her eyes were almost closed adn it ws almost midnight. "Y-Yes.....*yawn*" "........." "Listen if this is some sales person well I dotn want it." "Ha!!! Salesperson? What I cant just come by to see my Angel?" Her eyes widened. She looked up and saw her........husband! He looked just as handsome as ever. His blonde ahir still lokking soft and silky, his mischievious smirk, and his eyes. They werent the same though they were icy and cold. Almost Distant. Not like her Ani. "A-Anakin!?" "No Ami Its Vader." ".........." "*cough* May I.......come in?" "I-I....." she stuttered. She thought about the children. She couldnt just say no to him. She wanted him to come in. The children were aslpeep anyways he would never know. "Come in." He smiled and followed her inside. When they got inside she closed the door and sat down. "Angel you look just as beautiful as when I left." "*sigh*" "Ami come with me." She looked up shocked he would bring this up. "No Ani. I told you before." "*sigh* Fine......." "........." "Where is my son?" "I-I......I " They were interupted by a very loud cry. Sshe looked at him and he looked at her.She got up and grabbed his hands in her own. "Come on Ani I've got a surprise for you." She took him to the twins room. He walked in looked back and forth between the two cribs. "W-What?" She made him follow her to Lukes crib. "This Ani is our son. Luke." Vader looked at his boy. He looke like a mini him. Blue eyes, Blonde hair, but this child was not like him. He was loud and shy like the two different sides of Padme. She kept the boy in her arms and made him go towards the other crib. She walked to Leias crib. "This is our duaghter. Leia." Leia! That was the name he always wanted to name his duaghter. He had a duaghter! He had felt the boy but the girl must have been born with almost perfect walls. She was beautiful. She had Padmes brown hair and dark eyes, but this child had alot of him in her. She had his cheeks and ears. She had a temper obviously mad that her brother woke her. She also had an attitude. This all radiated off of her. they both were very strong in the force. Padme handed his duaghter to him. He held her in his arms surprisingly good. He looked into the baby girls, his baby girls eyes and was in love. He looked at Luke, his son, he stared at the boy. He loved them both. He was a father! "They are beautiful Arent they!" "Y-Yes....." "Anakin listen you cant take them to the emperor he would hurt them or kill the. Ani please." "You dont know that Padme t..." "Trust me ANi. I dont want my children growing up to be slaves to him. Thats what they would be if he didnt kill them. They are my babies Ani. I love them and they are your babies to. If you loved them you would see that." "I-I......."  
  
To be continued...... 


	8. Choosing

Title:Everlasting Love Author:JediBunny6869 Author Email:KillerBunny543@aol.com Category:Series Keywords:Anakin, Vader, Pregnant, Amidala, Love Spoilers:None Rating:pg Summary:What if Amidala told Anakin she was pregnant before he left to be a sith. Alternative Universe. How does Amidala deal with her husband leaving? What does Anakin do? Disclaimer:Umm....duh. I dont own star wars or anything related to it. If I did I wouldnt be writing this. Id be sitting in my mansion eating a big mac, and getting a tan. Authors Note:This story is AU. I hope you like it. If you have any advice or soemthing you want me to do with the story then email me.  
  
Everlasting Love  
Chapter 8-Choosing  
  
Authors Note: umm.....I just wanted to thank some of my reviewers: 1)larisa 2)Pad-Destiny24 3)Sarcastic Chipmunk 4)Anilem 5)Amidala  
  
Padme grabbed the two babies and all of the stuff she had packed. She was crying, but quietly so n one could see or hear. She walked outside with the babies and walked over to Vader. She handed him their son. They walked onto his ship together. He sat down in the oilots seat while she sat her things down. He turned to her."You and the twins can sleep in my room......I will sleep in the cargo pit." She looked at him and smiled. "T-Thank you....." She tuned as he started the engine and walked into his room. It wasn't the biggest baddest room, but it would do. It was large, and had one queen size bed. The sheets were black and all theother furniture in the room was black. The bed was made neatly and there was a small black love seat in the corner of the room. She laid her babies down in the bed. They had fallen asleep. She laid herself down next to htem. She just couldnt believe this. Anakiin was actually coming with them to safety.(HA! Tricked you) She was crying becuase of joy that overwhelmed her. Her dream was finally coming true. She remembered her surprise and how she thought.....  
  
*Flashback* "I-I.......I will leave you once again Angel. To keep you and my children safe. I will never tell the emperor. I will keep them safe for as long as i Ca......" She was looking at him when he suddenly stopped his talking."What?" "I can since storm troopers on the horizon." "W-What do we do." "I cant leave you not now. Its just not safe. They will take you and the twins. We need to get them to safety. .........Come with me." "B-But....." "Wait no thats not what I mean. Me, you, and the twins can leave together. We can go somewhere safe. Soemwhere the emperor would last look for me." Tears of Joy filled her eyes, but he couldnt see them."Ani Oh god! Yes take us somewhere safe. Ill go with you anywhere....." "I will still be Vader. I will still be a sith, but I wont be working for 'HIM' anymore." "Oh.....Excuise me. Im sorry. I will......still go with you An....Vader." He frowned."You can call em Anakin or Ani if you want Angel, but only you. Anyone else owuld get themselves killed if they said those names." She smiled a huge smile. "Thank you." She looked down at the baby in Vaders hands who had fallen fast asleep. Luke was also asleep. She tapped Vader on the arm. He looked up from staring at the ground thinking about the consequences of all this. "Yes?" "Look." she said pointing to the small baby. He looked down to the baby in his arms. His daughter. WOW! He looked over at his sleeping son. Beautiful. Both of them. He knew no matter what the consequences this was the right thing to do. It felt so right. He knew he would do anything to protect his family. At any cost. "Pack your things and when your ready come to my ship. Ill be there." He gave her the baby girl and walked away.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
......he was going to take her into the emperor. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep next to her babies. Vader was getting ready for bed. He opened hte door to check on them and almost teared at what he saw. This was his family. They were so perfect. He loved them all so much. It all fit together at that time he finally decided he would..........  
  
TBC........... 


	9. Alternive Universe

Title:Everlasting Love Author:JediBunny6869 Author Email:KillerBunny543@aol.com Category:Series Keywords:Anakin, Vader, Pregnant, Amidala, Love Spoilers:None Rating:pg Summary:What if Amidala told Anakin she was pregnant before he left to be a sith. Alternative Universe. How does Amidala deal with her husband leaving? What does Anakin do? Disclaimer:Umm....duh. I dont own star wars or anything related to it. If I did I wouldnt be writing this. Id be sitting in my mansion eating a big mac, and getting a tan. Authors Note:This story is AU. I hope you like it. If you have any advice or soemthing you want me to do with the story then email me.  
  
Everlasting Love  
Chapter 9-Alternative Universe  
  
.........go to Tattoine!(What did u think Id say)Tattoine was one place the emperor would never guess he would go. After all the pain and memories of Tattoine the emperor would never think he would go there. The emperor still thought he was weak. That he couldnt do anything or get over those memories. Well, actually it did hurt. He didnt want to go there, but like he said earlier he would do anything for his family at any cost. He left the room as queitly as he could. He laid down on the blankets in hte cargo pit. Soon he joined his family in sleep.  
  
*Dream* He saw a boy. A boy who looked alot like him. The boy was battling a man. No this wasnt a man it was a monster. He wore all black and breathed very heavily. The monsters mask made him look alot like death. The monster was looking for the boy. The boy was hiding. He looked to his side and saw the....EMPEROR cackling his head off. "You can not hide forever Luke." Luke! That was his sons name. No answer came from the boy. "Your feelings for your friends are strong escpecially for........sister. So you have a twin sister. If you will not turn to the dark side maybe she will." So it was his son. Who was this man? "NEVER!!" Luke screamed and flew towards the man/monster. The fought and fought. And Vader watched his son use his rage against the man. Then he cut the mans hand off! WOW! His boy knew how to fight.Then he looked up at Palpatine who was luaghing."Good...your hate has made you powerful.Fufil your destiny and take your fathers place at my side." WHAT! That was.....him, but that couldnt be him. He knew about Leia and he was not looking like that. Wait maybe this was if he had never come to see Padme and if he did fall into the pit. Dear god. He loked at Luke who was looking back and forth form his hand to his fathers severed hand. he turned off his lightsaber and threw it at Palpatine."Never....Ill never turn to the darkside." Palpatine looked at the boy. Then Luke said. "You failed your highness. I am a jedi like my father before me." Palpatine sighed and said, "So be it......Jedi. If you will not be turned you will be destroyed." And with that the emperor shot the lightning out of his hands at Luke. Luke fell over. Vader slowly got up. "FATHER PLEASE!" "Now young skywalker you will die." Vader looked back and forth between the emperor and Luke. Then he couldnt take it. He pipcked up the emperor and threw him over the side. Cuasing soem of the blue lightning to hit him. Luke looked astonished while Vader fell over. Only now was Vader realizing his mistakes. Now Vader(present) could hear Vaders(present Vaders Au future) thoughts and see soem of his memories. 'Why now do I realize my fualts' 'I was so blind' 'I deseve to die like this' then he saw the memory of him killing Obi-Wan, torturing Leia, killing thousands of men, leaving his wife and the jedi order, and then it stopped on one memory. Of Padmes death. She sat laying in a field. Vader ran towards her. "Padme! Padme! Im so sorry I came to late....." He ran to her and held her in his arms. She looked up and smiled at him. She had been shot by a storm trooper. Unknowingly to Vader by the emperors command. "Oh...Ani....I..I...love you Ani.....Always." "Shhh....Angel save your energy you will be fine. Im here now. Ill never leave you again." "Anakin Its to late. Im dieing Ani." "Nooo....Angel. I love you. You cant die now." "Ani dont. Ani I love you to, but you cant let this get to you. Be strong Ani for me......." Then she closed her eyes and flew to the heavens."No...." Vader cryed. Now whatever was left of Anakin Skywalker was buried inside him was gone. His true love was dead. Just like his mother. Gone forever. His eyes swirled into the dark icy color, and as he walked away he whispered. "I was to weak but ill be stronger. For you." *end dream* Vader woke up sweat glistening off his head. He was scared about what couldve happened and happy that this didnt happen. He had to make sure that this all wasnt some dream. He walked into his room and found his Angel and his children fast asleep. He smiled and sat down in the pilots seat. He sat the plane to go towards Tattoine. He sat and he tought. Thought about life, what could of happened, and what would happen now, but it came to him. As Vader he had a life of hate adn no happiness obviously.. he had to choose now. Andwhen he did he came out as........  
  
TBC........... 


	10. Back

......Anakin. He was hisself again. Before he could think his sleepiness overwhelmed him. Whe he woke up he heard a soft humming. He looked up adn saw a very awake Padme feeding their duaghter. Their son started crying and Padme grabbed his bottle and thought about how she could feed them. Anakin got up and took the little girl out of her hands Taking the bottle also. She loooked up and smiled then started to feed the baby boy. Anakin fed his daughter and thought of ways to tell Padme who he was. "Angel......" She looked up,"Yes Ani." "Ami I hjave a surprise for you." "What is that." "Who is the father of these beautiful children?" "Well, you of course." Well ,that didnt work."I mean who is the man you love." "Y-You." GAH!!! "No....Who was the man you married." "Yo....." he knew where she wwas heading. He took her and he kissed her. The babied squeezed in between them. He kissed her with a passion like no other. She looked into his eyes and sai, "Ani....." He smield and said, "Yes Angel Its me..." Tears reached the rim of her eyes. Befoire she could say a word Anakin walked to the pilots seat. "We are a bout to land...." "W-What where are we thisa looks like Tat...." "It is." She was surprised she never expected him to come back here. He must really love her and their children to do this for them. H ehanded her Leia and told ehr to buckleup. They landed smoothly adn got off the ship. They walked into town. Each one carrying a child under their arm. As they walked through town people looked at them. Padme felt very uncomfortable. Anakin called a taxi. They got in and sat down. She was curious. Where were they going to stay? They both didnt say anything for most of the ride until Padme said, "Ani...where are we going?" " The Lars Fram." Her eyes widened in shock. He was going this far for her safety! They finally got to the house. She looked over at her husband. Pain and anguish filled his eyes. She sighed. Please dear god make this go well. She thought to herself. They walked over to the door and Padme knocked lightly on hte door. A little beru opened the door wearing a cute dress adn an apron. "Hel......" she looked up fainted. "Beru who is i....." Owen saw his fainted wife and his step brother. "Can we come in." "W-what?" Owen closed his eyes and sighed. What was he going to do about this one. 


	11. The Talks

"I-I...Er...What are you oding here Vader?"  
  
"Listen Owen Im not...."  
  
"NO.Im not letting you come in. Your a m-mons...."  
  
Owen stopped when he noticed Padme and the two children. "Padme are you ok. Did he kidnap you and hte babies?" Padme looked at him and smiled. "Own please....Just let us in. Anakin did not kidnap us. e came with him becuase we wanted to. He did not force us." "I-I....Are you sure," He saw her nod and turned to Anakin, "You amy be Anakin again, and they your iwfe may forgive you, but I wil nevr EVER forgive you. Im only letting you inside becuase I sense that Padme and the children need my help....im doing this for them not you." "I understand." Owne slowly picked up his unconsious wife and let his company inside. They sat down at the table and watched him close the door and sit Beru on the couch. He turned to them and walked towards them and sat down.  
  
"So...Whats the problem?"  
  
"We need your help. We our trying to find a place the emperor would never look for us. Somewhere safe. Can we trust you? Can we stay here?"  
  
"I odnt want anything to happen here so im sorry but..."  
  
"Of Course."  
  
They all looked at a shaken Beru standing behind Owen. "Beru?" "Owen these people are family, and they need our help." "But..." "No buts. Hear me!?," She turned to Anakin, "You may stay here as long as neccasary." Then she smiled and turned to Padme and the babies. " And who are theses two Angels?" "This hamdsome devil is Luke, and this Angel is Leia." "Luke and Leia.....They are absolutley lovely Padme..." Padme saw the longing in Beru's eyes. "Would you like to hold them." "I would love to.... May I?" "Of Course." "Come lets go in my room." She led Padme to her room.  
  
Anakin and Owen watched and waited for the two small women to get into the room. Anakin turned to Owen. "I-I..." "Dont say anything." "Owen listen. Im sorry. Really I am. You gotta believe me. Im no more evil. I understand you cant forgive but do you htink ill ever be able to gain your trust again?" "I dont know..." "Ok..I understand." "So tell me....How did this all come to be? I mean how did you find out about Padme and tell me about why your protecting them form the emperor." Anakin began to tell him the long story.  
  
~The Room~  
  
Padme sat on the bed watching Beru in the rocking chair holdin both babies. "Oh Padme...They are so beautiful." "Thank you..." Both women stared lovingly into the childrens eyes. "So much lke their parents....." "Yes....Hopefully not to much." They both giggled alittle at this. "So...Is it really Anakin again?" "Yes...I believe so. I can feel it. Ya know?" "Yes...." Pamde couldnt believe Beru loved children so much and didnt have herown. "Beru? Your going to make a wonderful mother. Why dont you and Owen have any bundles of joy yet?" Beru looked up. A sad look in her eyes. "I- I...I cant have children... The doctor told us a few months ago." "Oh Beru im so sorry..." "NO.No.Its ok." "Are you sure?" "Yes...," Then she perked up, "Leia fell alseep in my arms...How sweet..." Pamde smiled at this and they sat there admiring the beautful babies for a long time.  
  
TBC....  
  
*Sorry for not updating sooner. I was very busy. Bye!!R/R 


End file.
